The present invention relates generally to a molded plastic panel, more particularly the present invention relates to a reinforced plastic panel. More specifically, but without restriction to, the particular embodiment and/or use which is shown and described for purposes of illustration the present invention relates to an injection molded plastic panel having a structurally reinforced area used as a horizontal body panel.
The major trend in the automotive industry is to produce vehicles that are lighter than previous vehicles. This is typically performed in order to achieve the full economy benefit inherent in a lighter vehicle. Another major trend in the automotive industry is to produce vehicles that are less expensive to manufacture than its predecessors. The auto industry is then in a seemingly never-ending struggle to produce vehicles that are lighter in weight and less expensive than previous vehicles.
In order to produce vehicles which are lighter and less expensive there has been a strong movement in the automotive industry to develop vehicle body panels which have been molded from plastic. One particular means of producing plastic panels is by injection molding. Unfortunately, it is very difficult to provide injection molded plastic in a vehicle panel size sufficient for automotive application. In order to obtain large plastic molded panels it is necessary to develop molds which are large enough to produce such a panel. Once a mold has been developed it is necessary to produce a large plastic panel which not only has structural rigidity but provides an aesthetically pleasing appearance for vehicle body panels. It is typically required that a plastic molded panel needs to be painted in order to obtain an aesthetically pleasing surface. This process adds costs and is therefore undesirable. As a result, it is desirable to produce large plastic panels that are textured or have a show surface on both the interior and exterior surfaces that does not require paint, in order to be aesthetically pleasing.
More important than the aesthetically pleasing surface of the large plastic panel, is the structural rigidity that the panel maintains. This is especially important in the production of horizontal plastic panels. One major problem with the production of horizontal plastic panels by injection molding is the tendency of the relatively flat plastic panel surface to sag throughout the plastic panel. In order to overcome this problem, it is necessary to develop a reinforced plastic panel which may provide all the tensile load bearing capacity needed to support a horizontal surface.
The development of such technology will allow injection molded plastic panels to be developed for horizontal surfaces, thereby providing a cost efficient and more effective plastic panel which may be used in various automobile applications. Furthermore, the development of a reinforced plastic panel allows for increased flexibility in the application and use of injection molded panels.
Accordingly, it is the principle objective of the present invention to provide a vehicle panel system which is structurally reinforced. It is another objective of the present invention to provide an injection molded plastic panel which incorporates structural rigidity. Furthermore, it is still another objective of the present invention to provide a reinforced injection molded plastic panel which has an aesthetically pleasing interior and exterior panel surface, while maintaining the structural rigidity of the plastic panel.
The present invention provides a structurally reinforced plastic panel formed by injection molding. The structural integrity of the plastic panel is provided by a structural reinforcement material, such as carbon fibers, which have been incorporated into the plastic panel. More specifically, the carbon fibers are formed to a plastic film, resulting in a reinforced component. The reinforced component is placed in the injection molding tool prior to injection of the plastic, typically a thermoplastic material. Throughout the injection molding process, the structural reinforcement material is integrated into the plastic molded panel, thereby resulting in a reinforced plastic panel.
Although the development of the reinforced plastic panel is primarily to provide a horizontal plastic surface which may be used as a roof assembly, this concept may also be applied and developed for alternative horizontal applications, such as hoods, deck lids and additional parts that may require reinforcement.
Further areas of applicability of the present invention will become apparent from the detailed description provided hereinafter. It should be understood however that the detailed description and specific examples while indicating preferred embodiments of the invention are intended for purposes of illustration only. Thus various changes and modifications within the spirit and scope of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this detailed description.